


Kaksi tusinaa

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, ruusuista fluffya
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine saa ruusukimppulähetyksen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaksi tusinaa

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on siispä kokoelmani toinen ficlet. Olen shipannut Janinea ja Irene suunnilleen siitä lähtien, kun sain tutustua Janineen, ja lopulta en sitten voinutkaan itselleni mitään vaan näistä kahdesta oli yksinkertaisesti kirjoitettava.

Vaikka Janine nukkuu yönsä lohduttomassa hiljaisuudessa, hän tarkistaa ensimmäiseksi aamulla kännykkänsä viestin varalta – turhaan. On neljäs päivä siitä, kun Irene lähti Milanoon kertomatta tarkkaan, milloin palaisi. Tämä lupasi, että olisi takaisin Lontoossa ennen kuin Janine ehtisi kaivatakaan häntä. 

Miksi Janinen sydänalaa sitten kivistää joka kerta, kun hän hilautuu yömyöhään sänkyyn ja kietoo jättimäisen tyynyn halaukseensa? 

Hän livahtaa peitteiden alta ja verhoutuu pitsiseen aamutakkiin, josta Irenen parfyymin ei ole täysin haihtunut. Keittimeen mitataan yhden kahvikupillisen verran puruja, mutta silti kaksi mukia laskeutuu keittiötasolle ennen kuin Janine huomaa virheensä. Hänen naurahduksensa takertuu kuivaan kurkkuun. 

Kesken vitkastelevan kahvinkeiton summeri ärisee, ja Janine hylkää juomansa kiiruhtaen avaamaan. Eihän sitä koskaan tiedä, jos Irene olisi keksinyt ostaa hänelle suklaakonvehtirasian tuliaisiksi ja haluaisi yllättää romanttisesti ovensuussa. 

Rappusilla ei kuitenkaan ole kuin huolimattomasti lyhennettyihin housuihin puettu, kukkakimppua ojentava kuriiri. Janine kiittää ja jättää suljetun oven toiselle puolelle miehen, jonka posket helottavat yhtä punaisesti kuin ruusutkin. 

Aseteltuaan kukat keittiön maljakkoon Janine laskee hitaasti lukumääräksi kaksikymmentäkolme. Miksi Irene lähettäisi juuri niin monta ruusua? Lukumäärällä ei edes ole piilomerkitystä. Silmiään pyöräyttäen Janine poimii lähetyksen mukana tulleen kortin. 

_Viimeinen ruususi saapuu aivan pian, kuten minäkin. IA x_

Eikä Janine voi olla hymyilemättä: jokainen romantikkohan tietää, minkä viestin kahden tusinan ruusukimppu kuiskaa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja mikäli joku nyt ei satu olemaan ihan samanlainen romantikko kuin Janine, kaksikymmentäneljä ruusua tarkoittaa kukkien ah niin ihastuttavalla kielellä "olen sinun", ainakin tämän sivuston mukaan: http://www.tressugar.com/Meaning-Roses-What-Number-Roses-Means-14080476


End file.
